Time Warp
by Midnight Youkai
Summary: Naraku creates a trap and Kagome loses her memory. Will Inuyasha be able to save her before it's too late? And can she save him in return?
1. Hello

You guys may not think this is an Inuyasha fic, but it is you'll figure out what's going on soon enough. That's all I can tell you.  
  
I don't own anything but my ideas. So shut up, back off, and but out.  
  
March 22nd  
  
This world has always been strange to me. I always feel as though I don't belong. Probably because I'm the only human who doesn't like the Games. What are the Games, you ask? Brutal competitions of skill, is all they are. When anyone, Youkai, Servant, Animal, of even, human, defies the Saeyers, they are brought into the Arena. The Arena is a massive domed building. The top hundred layers are all stadium seats, where you can sit to watch the games, after you buy a ticket of course. The ground level is the arena itself; A large dirt floor, surrounded by electric walls so you can't escape. Underneath that are the holding cells. Probably the worst place in the Station. Everyone brought there seems so lifeless. Their eyes are sunken in and their skin, so pale. Those who have some true life left in them has it either beaten out of them, turn into ruthless killers, or is killed themselves. Humans can go down to check out those being held, to bet on or buy them. The Held, as they're called, are underfed, and live in small, dark ,dirty cells. The stench there is so horrible. It always makes me nauseas. The games themselves are cruel and thankless. Two combatants are brought up to the arena by a series of elevators. Then, they are forced to battle. They can't stop until their opponent is dead. And if you have a conscience, you don't last long. I am here today with my parents, Anaer and Jeseir. Well, their not my real parents. Who they were, I can't remember. A few months ago, I was found, walking around without a clue as to who I was, or where I had come from. Anaer and Jeseir took me in. I know I am 15 years old though. I remember that my birthday is March 23rd. Though the year I can't quite remember. I have long bluish-black hair that falls roughly to my waist with bangs that partially cover my blue-gray eyes. For a time, I went by the name of Reayihn, but somehow I remembered my real name. So I go by that now, Higurashi Kagome.  
  
So...What do you think? Please review. Although this seems A.U. like, it's not. All should be explained in either chapter two or three! Review, review, review, review!!! 


	2. The Games

I'm back . Ready for the second installment? Here it goes!  
  
Today is March 22nd, and as a birthday gift, I am going to get a Held after the game. Most of the held will be shown today, so it will be a long day filled with violence. As we walk into the arena seating, I notice that Anaer has brought us to the special seats; Third row on the wall. They're best seats in the house, especially for perspective buyers. I guess that they really want me to have a good look at the choice of Held. (A.N. Grrr...That's it! I'm writing third person from now on!) Kagome looked down at the pamphlet of matches. Twelve in all, so it would take a long time to pick someone/thing. Especially if she didn't like anyone from the arena. The first match would be two youkai. The greatest of them all in the arena, Kaernik, would be facing off against a new challenger. One she'd never heard of. "This would be a short match, at least," she thought.  
Soon the two youkai were brought up. Kaernik was brought out first. A massive youkai unlike any other. He stood 180 ft. tall, nearly to the top of the first wall. He had dark green, scaled skin. His red eyes could shoot out beams of acid, and his claws and fangs also made his opponents suffer just as easily. Soon, the second contestant was brought up. He looked so familiar. Kagome looked down at the pamphlet to see what he was in for:  
  
Name: Kyori Age: Unknown Gender: Male Held due to: Blatant disregard for all rules and attacking all machinery.  
  
Kagome looked over to the challenger. He didn't seem too dangerous. He had long white hair flowing down to his back, amber eyes, claws, and fangs. Oh, and he had the most adorable dog ears! Kagome's brows knitted together in deep thought. "He seems so familiar! Why do I feel like this? My heart is racing!"  
The youkai had his back to her; the moniters were in focused in on his face, which was why see could easily see him. The shackles that bound the combatants were released as the fight began. Kaernik charged, claws ready, drooling in anticipation of the bloodshed to come. Kagome closed her eyes so as not to see the young youkai's death, but the victory bell hadn't rung. Kagome opened her eyes to find that the youkai was alive and well, minus a shallow scratch on his shoulder. The youkai boy leapt for Kaernik, claws outstretched. "IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!" he screamed as his claws stuck flesh. Kaernik howled in pain, his eyes flashing madly. They demon boy leapt again, but Kaernik was expecting the attack this time. He turned and opened his jaws, swallowing the youkai boy whole. The crowd gasped to see his death. Although it had been expected, it was the first time anyone had died in that manner. Kaernik had a sudden look of pain cross his face. He clutched at his stomach, howling and writhing in pain. Suddenly the 'eaten' youkai boy burst from Kaernik's body and into the air. The boy landed on the opposite side of the arena and turned to face Kaernik just as the victory bell rung. Kaernik was dead. The young youkai looked up to the crowd in defiance, as if to show that he wouldn't be defeated by them. His nose twitched suddenly and his eyes began to search for something or someone among the crowd. His eyes found hers and locked on confusion and relief filling them. Kagome found that no matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't. And she knew at once what she must do. That demon would be hers. He had to be. Because at that moment another memory flashed through her head. It was only a name, but that single name seemed to hold more importance than anything she'd ever known. As he was led away, that name left her lips in a low whisper. "Inuyasha."  
  
Well, what do you guys think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
